


Массэффектные песенки

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: переделка песни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Переделка песни "Остров Невезения" из кинофильма "Бриллиантовая рука"Запись песни: https://soundcloud.com/user-494526200/2i1tjvzneoih





	1. Туманность Невезения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переделка песни "Остров Невезения" из кинофильма "Бриллиантовая рука"
> 
> Запись песни: https://soundcloud.com/user-494526200/2i1tjvzneoih

Густонаселенных в ней систем не счесть -  
Туманность Невезения в МилкиВее есть,  
Туманность Невезения в МилкиВее есть.  
Густонаселенных в ней систем не счесть.

А живут там страстные девы-азари,  
На лицо прекрасные, разные внутри,  
На лицо прекрасные, разные внутри,  
С кожею атласною девы-азари.

Не с кем девам спариться, не идут дела -  
Снова чистокровную мама родила,  
Снова чистокровную мама родила,  
Не с кем девам спариться, не идут дела!

Как назло в туманности ретранслятор сдох,  
И не перепрыгнуть сто световых годов,  
И не перепрыгнуть сто световых годов,  
В проклятой туманности ретраслятор сдох!

По такому случаю с ночи до зари  
Плачут невезучие девы-азари,  
И рыдают бедные, и судьбу клянут.  
Скоро их к Богине Ардат-Якши унесут!

Embrace Eternity!

И рыдают бедные, и судьбу клянут.  
Скоро их к Богине Ардат-Якши унесут!


	2. Диалог по скайпу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переделка песни "Диалог у новогодней елки" Никитиных.
> 
> Запись диалога: https://soundcloud.com/user-494526200/0yktlbbvqzoo  
> (Special thanks to: Midnight Wind)

\- Что происходит в компьютере?  
\- Просто игра.  
\- Просто игра, полагаете вы?  
\- Полагаю.  
Каждую ночь пару-тройку Жнецов убиваю...  
Только потом тяжело просыпаться с утра.

\- Что же со всем этим будет?  
\- А будет борьба.  
\- Будет борьба, вы считаете?  
\- Да, я считаю.  
Я каждый день массэффектную вики читаю,  
Знаю как базы противников всех раздолбать.

\- Чем же всё это окончится?  
\- Будет финал.  
\- Будет финал, вы уверены?  
\- Да, я уверен.  
Я его видел три раза, и снова намерен,  
В этом уже я, поверьте, профессионал.

\- Что же из этого следует?  
\- Следует бить,  
Бить по врагам, пока снова игра не зависла.  
\- Вы полагаете, в этом есть толика смысла?  
\- Я полагаю, что все-таки следует бить!

Следует бить, ибо сколько Жнецам не бубнить,  
Что неизбежна и ЖопаЖатва, и близость провала,  
Шепард не верит и снова пойдет до финала,  
Чтобы ему выбор спасенья смогли предложить.

Вот уже Лондон и подвиг пора повторить,  
Снова прощаться с друзьями, поверьте, не легче...  
Нет сохранения, мышку сожму я покрепче,  
И раз-два-три Масс Эффект, раз-два-три, раз-два-три.


End file.
